


Devil's Backbone

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy fell for the wrong man, against his better judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Backbone

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic inspired by Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars (currently my jam) please leave a review! I love to know what everyone thinks about my writing :)
> 
> PS I do not own the characters

 

 

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord,_

_What have I done?_

_I've fallen in love with a man on the run._

_  
_All Leonard McCoy ever wanted was to have a family to come home to at the end of a hard day.

 

That dream was taken from him when his wife divorced him for some rich Georgian CEO who worked in Atlanta. Leonard lost his wife, his daughter, his house, and his job. He was currently drowning his troubles in a glass of bourbon he could barely afford in some dump that could barely be called a bar when the door opened, and his life changed forever. 

 

~-~

 

All James Tiberius McCoy ever wanted was his mother to be proud of him.

 

That dream was taken from him when his father was killed instantly in a car accident on his way to pick up Jim from a party that he wasn't even supposed to be at. His mother never forgave him, and as a result, kicked him out of the house as soon as he was old enough to get a job. Ever since then, he has been living by himself. He ditched the small town he grew up in as soon as he saved enough money to by himself a bike to get the hell out of dodge, and kept driving until he ended up in Georgia with an empty tank and no money to fill it. He walked for a couple of miles before discovering a dive bar that had to have someone to get him some gas, southern hospitality and all. He entered the bar and scanned the place until he saw a man sitting alone at the bar, alone, glass of bourbon in hand.

 

~-~

 

Leonard's wallowing was interupted when some kid sat down next to him and ordered a beer. "Nice evening." The kid next to him said, and shot him a grin. "The names Jim Kirk, ran out of gas on my bike. Hoping you could help me out with that?" Leonard scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should, oh, I don't know, look for a gas station?" Leonard snapped back. "Ouch, so much for Southern Hospitality. See, the thing with gas stations is, I don't have any money to pay for gas. Don't have a penny on me, actually." He responded. Leonard smothered the urge to roll his eyes again. "Let me guess, you expect me to pay for your drink?" Jim's confident grin turned into a sheepish one and he nodded. Leonard sighed and motioned for the check. "How far away is your bike again?" Jim smirked and clapped Leonard on the back. "Not too far, couple miles back."

 

~-~ 

 

Jim got his new companion to open up a little, learned his name, why he was in some dump bar in the first place, etcetera etcetera. "So what is it exactly that you do for a living?" Jim asked him. Leonard sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a PHD and used to be a doctor, but I lost my job about a month after the divorce."   
"A regular old sawbones." Jim said. Leonard just smiled slightly and nodded.

 

~-~

_A few months later..._

 

Leonard McCoy had become quite taken with Jim Kirk. (Not that he would ever say that out loud, of course.) He had even put up with the ridicuous nick name Jim had given him, 'Bones'. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for Jim, but he couldn't help but feel he was going agaisnt every thing he was raised to believe by doing so. He was raised in a religious household, and was warned about the sins of pleasure and the various people who commited these sins, and obviously Jim was, hell, is, one of these sinners. He didn't know if his feelings were reciprocated, but he knew he didn't want to lose Jim. 

He was making coffee when he heard his door open, and in walked Jim Kirk. 

"Bones! Extrordinary morning, isn't it?" Jim exclaimed, seeming perkier than usual.

Bones raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Jim said with a smirk. "Christ man, what happened?"

Jim grinned and rushed over to hug Bones. "I got a job!" Bones hugged his best friend back and allowed a smile to grace his face. "Well that great! Where?" 

"Alabama!" 

Bones smile faltered a bit at the news. "What is the job exactly?" Bones asked, and it was Jim's turn for his smile to falter. "Oh, you know. the normal job of uh, doing stuff.." Bones' smile fell all together before putting on his usual scowl. "Jim, What. Is. The. Job." Bones ground out, taking a step back from his best friend. 

Jim had stopped smiling when Bones had, and turned around and walked towards the window. "Bones, that isn't important. It's just a job." 

"Then why don't I believe you?" Bones shot back. "I don't know, because you don't trust anybody?" Jim snapped back at Bones. 

"God dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a mind reader, tell me what the hell this is really about!"

"It isn't really any of your business. Maybe I just need to leave." 

"Jim. Please." Bones voice softned as he got desperate. He couldn't lose Jim, he couldn't lose his best friend.

"Bones, its done." Jim whispered. Bones walked over to Jim, spun him around, and pressed their lips together. Jim didn't respond, and Bones started to pull away when Jim wrapped his arms around Bones' neck and pulled him closer. 

Bones pulled back and pressed his forehead against Jim. "Please, Jim. Don't leave me darlin'" 

"I didn't take you for the emotional type, Bones." Jim said, slightly out of breath. "Christ, are you leaving or not?" Bones growled.

"I can't exactly say no now, not after you basically proclaimed your undying love for me." Bones rolled his eyes. "Just kiss me again, dammit."  


 

 

  
_Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not_

_He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner from me_

_~_ End~

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending was a little weak, sorry about that! Hope you liked it anyways. 
> 
> Also, lyrics aren't mine.


End file.
